1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ceiling fan cleaning apparatus wherein the same is arranged to receive a ceiling fan blade and effect cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans are contemporarily used and typically of difficult and remote access to discourage regular and periodic cleaning of such fan structure. Typically, dust and the like is accumulated about a ceiling fan blade, wherein the cleaning blades, due to their typical height above a floor surface, are somewhat difficult to obtain access thereto. Prior art cleaning structure is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,412 to Harris wherein opposed sponge-like surfaces are arranged to receive a fan blade therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,484 to Fouse sets forth a cleaning tool utilizing spaced sponge-like members to receive the blade structure of a fan between the sponge members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,592 to Restivo sets forth a fan blade cleaning tool wherein a tool includes a housing to receive a fan blade therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,556 to Corsetti sets forth a ceiling fan blade apparatus wherein an elongate tubular handle includes a "Y" shaped fork member at a forward terminal end thereof to mount a cleaning garment thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,431 to Carpenter sets forth a fan blade cleaning device wherein an encircling housing includes brush structure and the like mounted therewithin to receive the fan and clean the same directed therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ceiling fan cleaning apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in contruction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.